Always With You
by NamelessBeetle
Summary: My first fanfiction that I've ever published. / / / Puzzleshipping. Rated M for later chapters. Very Lemon...
1. 1: The Door of Darkness has Opened

Chapter 1: The Door of Darkness has Opened...

Yuugi sat alone in his bedroom. He was doing his homework, wishing he had a dog in which to feed it too. Yuugi was brighter than he let on, but found himself struggling with most basic maths sometimes. His thoughts started to drift off.

All the things he had done with his life, and what little they meant to people outside the ever growing circle of Duel Monsters players and its fans.

He also thought about how Yami had come into his life. Yami had been a blessing, abet frightening and confusing at first, but a blessing none the less. Yami had thought him so many things, about life, death, friendship, and of course games, and understood him more than anyone ever could. At first, it seemed as if Yami was just Yuugi's own desires and ambitions turned on at full force with higher confidence and maybe just a hint of malice. Yami became his own person, but with Yuugi's good intentions along the way.

Yuugi sighed. He stared at the algebra homework on the desk. The problems kept warping themselves before his eyes. He rubbed them trying to regain focus, but couldn't. He pushed away the book and took out his biology text. Maybe this would be easier?

"Name the types of cells in the blood stream," he read out loud. "Um... White, red and midichlorians?" He scoffed in frustration. Homework was alluding him. He shoved the books to the floor.

The door creaked. Yuugi whipped his head around to the bedroom door.

"Jii-chan?" Yuugi's grandfather wasn't expected to be home until next Monday, having gone to a game-sellers convention in not-that-close-but-still-kinda-far-away; Baika City. Yuugi would be alone for the week, but that didn't mean his grandfather didn't come back for some reason or another.

Yuugi kept staring at the door, thinking it would burst open at any moment and his grandfather would loudly proclaim that he found a new game that was already popular in America/China/Egypt or wherever, and that Yuugi should take it to school and make is popular in Japan. (A/N: No, seriously, I think that's Yuugi's Grandpa's whole plan about living with a high school student. His parents are like, MIA or something. Even though his mother showed up in the manga, but that's not the point.)

The door didn't budge.

Maybe I imagined it. He thought turning back to his desk and picking up his books and papers, sighing at his own stupidity for throwing a fit in the first place.

The closet door slammed open. Yuugi fell out of his chair in surprise. He stared at the man in the door way.

"Yami...?" Yuugi said cautiously. It wasn't possible. He and Yuugi still shared the same body, their souls intertwined.

Cold crimson eyes stared back him through the endless black that was the closet. Yami was dressed in all black, a tight fitting tank top and leather pants. He wore the chunky dog collar and the heavy chain with the Millennium Puzzle dangling from it. He was, however, barefoot.

"My name is Pharaoh Atemu." His voice was gruff, not the way Yuugi had heard Yami's voice over and over. "I want to play a game with you, Mouto Yuugi." Atemu raised a hand and pointed at Yuugi. "If you lose, there will be a Penalty Game."

Yuugi was shocked.

"W-what if I win?" He squeaked. He hadn't felt this kind of fear since before he had discovered his Other Self. In fact, this was worse than getting beaten to an inch of his life and his lunch money stolen. A lot worse. Being challenged to a game with Yami that was definitive going to be a Shadow Game. He knew what Yami had done to others who lost Shadow Games. He could loose his life and his soul. Yuugi was far less than confident.

Atemu smirked, the crimson eyes getting darker. He ran his fingers over the puzzle.

"You'll get to live on with your life," Atemu laughed darkly.

"Wh-what did you say, Yami?" Suddenly he became angered. "This isn't like you at all!"

The man in the doorway glared. He appeared in front of Yuugi without so much as taking a step, at least not one Yuugi had noticed.

"I am not Yami," Yuugi could hear every ounce of distaste in Atemu's voice. "Play the game with me, Yuugi, or you are forfeit."

Yuugi froze. His blood turned to ice. He couldn't believe he was trembling.

"Fine! But if I win, you bring Yami back!"

The Pharaoh only smirked. "But of course, Yuugi."

Yuugi pulled off his school jacket, already dripping in ice cold sweat. There was a glimmer in Atemu's eyes that Yuugi didn't like.

"What's the game? Duel Monsters? Dice Monsters? Capsule Monsters?" Yuugi was fairly competent at all of those, but truth be told he really only won more than half his games because of Yami, but he did know the rules.

"Of course not, those are children's games, mockeries of greater powers."

[A/N: I really wanted to add "So we shall play Monopoly!" But that feels like Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged Marik.]

"No, this game will be something you have never played before."

The room darker, and Yuugi's bedroom vanished. In front of them was a table, as if light could only shine on it. Yuugi looked about him, only to see Atemu's red eyes staring at him.

"S-Shadow Game!" Yuugi gasped.

"Of course," The Pharaoh said smugly.

The air felt heavy and stale, smothering Yuugi. He tried to stay strong in front of this Atemu, but was having trouble keeping his game face.

The table had fourteen holes burned into it, six facing Yuugi and six facing Atemu and two large holes on the ends of the rows. Three white stones sat in each one of Yuugi's holes, and three black stones in each of Atemu's.

"Hey, wait, I know this game!" Yuugi said. "This is Mancala..." Yuugi felt some his strength return. He had been playing this game with his grandpa since he was little. The game was simple, have no stones left on your side and have more stones than your opponent. If you where the one to have zero stones left on your side, you almost guaranteed to win since any left over stones on your opponent's side would be minus points. There was also the trick of getting another turn. If the last stone in your hand landed in your Mancala Pot, the larger holes on the end your's being the one to your right, you got an extra turn. Yuugi almost always won. Anzu was better than him some times, Jounouchi was terrible, and Honda was about average.

"I thought you said this was going to be a game I never played before, but I've played this game hundreds of times." Yuugi protested, not that it mattered much. An easy Shadow Game with an unknown opponent would be a piece of cake, right?

"Wrong." Atemu stated bluntly. The cake is a lie. "You may have played Mancala before, but the rules of this game are different. In order to take a turn in this game, you must punish yourself."

Yuugi was confused.

"Punish myself?"

"You lean on others to do all your hard work. Whether is Honda or Jounouchi being your muscle or even Yami being your brains, you may think you have become a better person, but you are only hiding behind your friends!" Atemu's voice stayed even-toned throughout everything he said. "Look at the stones."

Looking down Yuugi saw that stones had become sharp pieces of glass, fangs, scorpion tails, needles and various other amounts of sharp and deadly looking things.

"Prove to me you can play this game on your own and take your own blows, or suffer a Penalty Game."

This isn't fair! Yuugi thought. Either way, I'm going to end up punished!

"Fine!" Yuugi shouted. "I can do this on my own!"

Ametu smiled. "Then begin!"


	2. 2:  Screw the Rules, I'm Pharaoh!

Ametu used jankenpon to pick the starting player. Yuugi was first. Yuugi often wondered no matter how tight of a spot Yami seemed to be in if he didn't fix the game so he always won. It may not be playing in all fairness, but those who where judged got what they deserved.

Yuugi carefully picked up the three pieces in his 3rd most right pot, getting an instant next turn and one point in his pot already. Yuugi took his second turn and continued to avoid the scorpion tails and needles. He cut his fingers as the game progressed, as did Ametu. Yuugi flinched whenever he cut himself, where as Atemu's wicked grin never changed.

What seemed like hours past, and Yuugi and Ametu where nearly at a stalemate. It was Yuugi's turn, and he was looking at his bloodied fingers and palms. He had been lucky too keep avoiding the scorpion tails, but Atemu seemed intent on putting them all on Yuugi's side so he had to handle them. In fact, all of Yuugi's pieces where tails.

_I'm going to loose! _Yuugi thought. _If I can't man-up and pick up those tails, Atemu will win! _

He looked at the crimson eyed man. He couldn't tell what he was thinking at all. That damn smiled just stayed plastered on his face.

Yuugi looked the tails. They weren't tails anymore, they where full scorpions. Writhing and hissing, yet contained in the holes in the table. Yuugi's heartbeat began to hasten.

_The Shadow Game has changed! _Yuugi was terrified. His whole body trembled. He wasn't strong enough to handle a whole mess of scorpions.

"If one stings you, you'll lose your turn, " Atemu said, his voice still as even-toned as ever. Yuugi felt like he was mocking him.

Yuugi put his head down, looking away from the table to his Millennium Puzzle. What would Yami think of him if he gave up, and accepted the Penalty Game? What would happen if he got stung by one of the scorpions? Would he get sick, or would it all be in his mind like he had seen many times before?

Yuugi looked up again, tears shimmering in his eyes. He looked at the table of writhing scorpions, then at Atemu.

"Before I take my next move, can I ask you a question?" He said meekly.

["Only if 'Mind Crush' is an acceptable answer."]

"By all means."

"What is the Penalty Game? What will you do to me if I fail?"

Atemu chuckled. In all his years no one had ever bothered to ask what the Penalty Game would be, they all assume they would win and never have to deal with it. But, Yuugi, the shining light in darkness, his innocent candle of youth yet to have burned out, asked. He feared he would fail, and wanted to know his fate. Atemu was impressed by the asking of the question, but felt that Yuugi knowing would put him a great deal of turmoil to keep trying, or to give up and admit defeat.

Atemu closed his eyes, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"You'd be my slave, Yuugi-chan~."

Yuugi's face burned bright red.

_ This was all a set up! He knew I was going to loose from the moment we started! _Yuugi gritted his teeth. _No way am I going to give up now!_

He reached his hand down to the scorpions. Tenderly he grabbed on by the tail and moved it straight into his Mancala Pot. Yuugi took his second turn, still being cautious.

Ameru seemed to be indifferent to the scorpions moving them as they where already dead. He confidence and dwindling number of pieces on his side, was crushing Yuugi's very spirit.

Yuugi reached down from the side to grab the next scorpion, but wasn't watching the one next to him. It stabbed him square in the palm of his hand.

Yuugi cried out, putting his hand back sharply. Atemu's smile grew wider. The Pharoah made his move. Each one of his scorpions landing into is Mancala Pot. Atemu's turn seemed never ending, the last of his scorpions landing in his pot, and his side was cleared, Yuugi's still writhing with deadly bugs. Atemu had won. The table vanished, the darkness lifted and the pair where back in Yuugi's room.

_No! I lost! I wasn't careful enough... What is he going to do to me?_

Atemu's red eyes where wild, his smile was set. He had won. He was indeed King of Games.

"Penalty Game!"


	3. 3: Aha ha ha ha ha ha, virgins

WARNING! YAOI! THERE, YOU WHERE WARNED... Or excited...

* * *

><p>Yuugi sat on the floor, Pharaoh Atemu standing above him. The Pharaoh's arms where crossed over his chest, that damn smile still on his face.<p>

"...What are you going to make me do?" Yuugi's voice trembled at every word.

"That is 'What can I do for you, _Pharaoh?' _ I own you now, Yuugi." Atemu's hand reached out and brushed his cheek. "Mmm, your skin is so soft, Aibou..."

Yuugi shuttered. Only Yami called him 'Aibou,' and to have this _other _ Yami call him that made it sound sick and twisted. Yuugi gritted his teeth in defiance, disgusted.

"Get on the bed, Aibou." He grabbed Yuugi's wrist pulling him up to eye level. Yuugi's short legs dangled in the space, he felt helpless. It wasn't hard for his friends to pick up his 41 kg body [About 90 lbs], yet still, he felt weak and defenseless in front of Atemu. Yuugi got a good look at Atemu's red eyes. Yuugi could see no difference in them compared to Yami's, it was only his actions that made him different.

Atemu flung Yuugi at the bed as if he where a rag doll. He hit the back wall and it nearly knocked the wind out of him. The Pharaoh climbed on top of him, cupping his face again. He pulled Yuugi's face to his own, their lips touching. Yuugi's face flushed.

_Ah, he's stealing my first kiss! _He tried to move away, but Atemu's other hand held him down.

_Open your mouth, Aidori.__.. _Yuugi heard Atemu's voice in his head this time. _Do it or I shall pry your mouth open. _

Yuugi complied. He felt the warm rush of the Pharaoh's tongue exploring every inch of his mouth. Atemu's hand moved teasingly from Yuugi's chest to his waist, circling his hip bone with one finger than slid his hand up Yuugi's shirt. He rubbed Yuugi's nipple, pinching gently. Yuugi moaned despite himself. Atemu pulled away from their kiss and smirked. The Pharaoh pulled off Yuugi's shirt and admired the boy's pale flesh.

_So beautiful, Aidori. _Yuugi could still hear him. This was normal for he and Yami, but it felt far more dangerous right now than any other time. _Wondering about that, are you? Yami and I are the same, as you and Yami are. _

"That's how you beat me! You knew my moves before I did!"

_Of course. You where going to loose from the moment we started. Yet, you also won. You proved to me you have courage without me or any of your friends. You also won because I, Yami, have never left you. _

"So you where Yami this whole time? Why did you lie to me!"

_To test you, Aidori. If you knew that I was Yami you wouldn't have played your hardest. _Yami/Atemu's smile was gentler now. _Yet, by the rules we played, you still lost. You belong to me, my Aidori. _

It was now that it hit Yuugi. 'Aidori' was love slave. Yami wanted... that? Yuugi's face burned. He wasn't interested in men! Yami of all people should know that. He had seen into Yuugi's heart and knew he had a crush on Anzu, and several other cute girls, although none like Anzu.

Yuugi looked at his half naked body, and then up at the Pharaoh kneeling over him. Yami undid the buckles on his top. His sun-kissed skin was a stark contrast to Yuugi's own.

_You are so cute when you blush, Yuugi... _The Pharaoh reached down, lowering himself on top of Yuugi. When their nude chests touched it felt like pleasant pulses of electricity.

The Pharaoh's hands explored Yuugi small body as he forced their lips together again. His fingers traced Yuugi's chest, playing with his soft buds once again. He lowered his head a licked, causing Yuugi to moan once again. Yami's hands slid lower to Yuugi's waist. He began undoing the top button on his pants.

"W-wait, Yami!" Yuugi's face burned. Yami stopped moving and raised his face to Yuugi's. "I-I don't-" A swift hand to his face made Yuugi stop talking.

_I am your Pharaoh. You lost, this is your punishment, Aidori. _

Yuugi knew that cold voice all too well. He fell silent and let his Pharaoh continue to rip open his pants. He pulled off the rest of Yuugi's clothing, leaving the boy exposed on the bed. Yuugi trembled. Yami had just _hit _him. Now he was going to... Yuugi didn't want to think about it. Yuugi shut his eyes, waiting for Yami to take him over.

_This is no good, _Yami's voice cut into his thoughts. _You are afraid of me. I want you to enjoy this as much as I will. _Yami stood at the edge of the bed. _Come here and undress me, Aidori. _

Yuugi did as he was told, fumbling with the several buttons on Yami's leather pants. Tomatoes would have been envious of Yuugi's face when he looked directly at Yami's manhood, he wasn't wearing any undergarments. Yuugi's slid his eyes away, this was too much. Yami grabbed his chin to keep him from turning his head.

_Relax, Aidori. I wanted to show you I am just as vulnerable without clothing on. But I am afraid that you have excited me. _

Yuugi looked back for a split second, only to come face to head with Yami's erect manhood. Yuugi shut his eyes. Yami's thumb forced its way into Yuugi's mouth. He tried to keep his mouth shut, but, Yami was stronger, prying Yuugi's clenched teeth apart. Before he could stop him, Yami forced himself inside of Yuugi's mouth.

_ Yami! _But Yuugi couldn't stop him. Yami was everything Yuugi wasn't, with physical strength being only the tip of the iceberg.

Yami thrust inside Yuugi's mouth, gripping the back of Yuugi's head with one hand. Yami was pulling his hair just ever so slightly, Yuugi liked Yami's fingers twisting his hair. Yami's other hand steadying the boy on the shoulder.

Yuugi didn't struggle. He let Yami continue. Yami threw his head back rivaling the pleasure he hadn't experienced in ages.  
><em>I am...<em> He gripped Yuugi's hair and shoulder tighter as he peaked. Yuugi tried to pull away, but Yami held him there. _Swallow it, Aidori._  
>Yuugi swallowed the bitter liquid. He coughed at the stickiness of it. A few drops rolled down his chin as Yami pulled away. He felt disgusted with himself. Why didn't he put up more of a fight?<br>Yami used a single finger to wipe away the leftovers on Yuugi's chin, the forced his finger into his mouth.  
><em>Just making sure you got it all.<em>  
>Yuugi glared at him, a facial expression he was not familiar with.<br>_Why so angry, Aidori? _Yami looked genuinely puzzled.  
>"You just... I'm not gay, Yami!" Yuugi's face burned and he looked away from the nude man in front of him.<br>_Foolish Aidori..._Yami hissed he grabbed Yuugi by the throat and pinned him down to the bed. _I know your heart and soul inside out. You just refuse to give into yourself._  
>Yuugi gripped Yami's arm. His short nails dug into the Pharaoh's flesh. The pressure on his neck excited him.<br>_Do you want me to hurt you, Yuugi?_  
>Yuugi, even shocked that he answered and even more so by the answer, nodded his head.<br>_Stay put._ Yami let him go and walked back over the closet.  
>Yuugi rubbed his throat, coughing slightly. He rubbed his mouth with his hand, the flavor of Yami still in his mouth.<br>Yami returned with a set of harsh looking shackles in his hand Before he could question it, Yami grabbed him and flipped him over, and forced him to kneel. The shackles went around Yuugi's wrists and around the bed posts.  
><em>Good thing you went for the bed, rather than a futon or we couldn't have this fun, now could we? <em>Yami mused.

Yuugi blushed fearcliy. Just what had he gotten himself into? He felt something cold and soft run across his back straight down his spine. It made him shutter in anticipation. Yami struck him hard with the cat-o-nine tails. Yuugi cried out, biting his lower lip. Yami continued to beat him hitting him every where, on the back, the legs, his arms, and even once on the face.

_Looks like I have excited _you, _Aidori... _Yami whispered seductively. Yami reached around, lightly brushing Yuugi's manhood. Yuugi gasped, only he had ever touched himself there, and Yami's fingers where gentle in their embrace. _Seems like years of abuse have changed you. That physical pain, your body craves it now... And I shall always give it to you. _

Yami traced his tongue across Yuugi's back, licking the open wounds. Yuugi flinched from the heat of the Pharaoh's tongue in the raw wounds. Yami circled his middle finger around Yuugi's virgin entrance then ever so softly pushed inside. Yuugi tensed.

_You need to relax, Aidori... Or we will never get to have our fun. _Yami pushed deeper and thrust back and forth, slowly causing Yuugi to relax. _Mmm, so wet. _Yami slipped in another finger.

"Ah!" Yuugi cried, grimacing at the pain. This didn't stop Yami. The Pharaoh placed his other hand on Yuugi's chest. He fingered Yuugi's gentle buds, knowing full well how much that excited him.

_ I think you're almost ready for me, Aidori.._. Yami forced his fingers slightly deeper and twisted Yuugi's nipple at the same time. Yuugi cried out, he nearly came from that.

"Pl-please, Pharaoh... Give it to me..." Yuugi could hold back any longer, he didn't care anymore. It felt good...

Yami smiled, licking his dripping fingers.

_If you insist... _

He grabbed Yuugi's thin waist and brought it to his own. He pulled slightly so that the shackles cut at Yuugi's wrists. Yuugi bit his lower lip.  
>Yami slammed into him. Yuugi screamed.<p>

"Itai! It's hurts!" he gripped the bed sheets as Yami pushed deeper.

_ Just relax... I will take away what pain I can..._

The Pharaoh eased his thrusting into a much slower pace.

Once Yuugi stopped shaking and the Pharaoh had a good grip on Yuugi's waist, he moved his hand around Yuugi's manhood. The Pharaoh rubbed him in all the right places. It had never occurred to Yuugi that Yami might have been watching him during his 'private time' but he must have, he knew exactly where to touch and how hard to press. It was ecstasy. Yuugi groaned, Yami taking that as a sign to pick up the pace again.

The new speed caused Yuugi to become more excited.

"Ph-Pharaoh, I-" Yuugi's eyes rolled into the back of his head and white hot light flashed in his vision. Yami grunted, holding Yuugi's bucking hips tight to him as they both climaxed.

Pulling out he looked at his prize. Yami smiled undoing Yuugi shackles.

The boy rolled over as soon as he was free, staring up at the Pharaoh. His amethyst eyes twinkled with pure bliss. They appeared to be hazy in the the afterglow.

Yami laid down next to him and Yuugi crawled into his arms.  
><em>Still hurt?<em> Yami asked, kissing the boy on the forehead.

"Only a little," Yuugi mumbled wrapping his arms around Yami.

_You know you just made love with a man?_

"Yes, but it was you, Pharaoh. It's okay." Yuugi put his head on Yami's chest, amazed to actually hear a heart beat. That beat made Yuugi drift off to sleep, Yami smiling as he too slipped into sleep.


	4. And Now You Go To Milkshake Prison

Yay! Another Chapter! As soon as I finish "Always With You," I'm going to post where Yami went and I'll link it at the end of this chapter! 3

* * *

><p>Yuugi stumbled out of bed the next day. He was sore all over and still nude. The Pharaoh was gone.<br>_But... It must have happened right?_ He touched the wound on his face and looked over the other bruises on his body. The Pharaoh had left hand shaped bruises on his neck and his wrists bruised with the tugs from the shackles. _Yes. It must have. But how...?_  
>He pulled on a T-shirt an a pair of boxers, making his way to the kitchen intent on getting something to drink. Yami still lingered sour in his mouth. Yuugi blushed at the thought.<br>The kitchen was empty except with Yuugi's dirty dishes in the sink still waiting to be washed.  
>After a meager and lazy breakfast of left over rice and tea, Yuugi dressed for school. The long sleeves and his choker would cover the bruises for the most part, but he couldn't hide how much it hurt to sit or the welt under his eye. He sighed and placed the Millennium Puzzle around his neck. It felt cold and heavy, somehow empty. He frowned.<br>He gathered up his unfinished homework and hoped he could at least the first side done without his Sensei checking the back.  
>Yuugi chose to stand and fumble with his homework on the bus. It looked like crap, but at least it was done. Jounouchi and Honda where waiting for him just inside the school gate.<br>"Hey, Yuugi, what the hell happened to your face?" Jounouchi asked without even saying 'good morning.' "Get in another scrap? Who did it? I'll kick the ever loving shit out of 'em!"  
>"N-no! It's okay, I actually did it to myself! I um... Walked into the door. I forgot to turn the light on cuz Jii-chan wasn't home... Hahaha..."<br>Jounouchi rolled his eyes.  
>"Really, Yuugi, you gotta be more careful!" Honda chimed in.<br>The first bell rang. Yuugi was thankful for it's intrusion. He was worried his friends would ask more questions.  
>The day rolled by, Yuugi's thoughts elsewhere. Where was the Pharaoh? How had he come to be physical and why did he...<br>Yuugi's fingers traced his lips. Yami had been his first kiss. Yami had taken his virginity. All in one night. Surely that qualified a second date or at least a phone call, right?

Jounouchi slapped him on the back, Yuugi screamed, his skin still tender from last night.

"Yeesh, Yuugi, did I scare you that badly? Its time for P.E.."

_Crap! PE! That means shorts and t-shirts! And I can't wear any of my jewelery... Jounouchi-kun and Honda-kun are going to see the bruises Yami left on me... _

"Uh, um... I'm not really feeling all that well... Eh-heh... I might need to go to the nurse's station to lie down for a bit..." Yuugi tried to smile and act like it was normal.

"We all know you're not that good at soccer, Yuugi, but that's not reason to skip out on it!" Honda said. "You're grades are bad enough, what would grandpa say if he knew you where skipping out on the easiest class!"

Yuugi grimaced, there was no getting out of it. "I-I guess you're right, Honda-kun."

In the locker room, Yuugi didn't want to get undressed and wearing the winter uniform was against the rules unless it was below 10C (50F) or you where a girl and could probably get away with it. It was sadly summer and the weather was well over 30C (85F). Yuugi's hands trembled as he undid his collar. Jounouchi and Honda was going to think someone was beating on him, when in truth these where marks of love.

The bruises on his neck had died down in color only slightly, but the welts on his back looked as raw as ever. Yuugi tried quickly to pull on his shirt, but Jounouchi saw him anyways.

"Yuugi!" Jounouchi reached for him and stopped him from pulling on the uniform shirt. "What the hell happened to you? Did your Grandpa do this!"

Yuugi's face burned with shame. "N-no! Jii-chan isn't even home... Please, Jounouchi-kun, don't tell Honda-kun..."

Jounouchi couldn't take his eyes away from Yuugi's bruises. No matter what Yuugi thought, they looked so deep and ugly on his pale skin. The bruises on his wrists, had Yuugi been bound? The hand prints around his neck where especially off setting. They looked like a man's hands, too slender to be Yuugi's grandpa's.

"Did Kaiba do this to you?"

Yuugi's face went pale. At first he wanted to laugh at Jounouchi for even suggesting such a thing, but then a thought occurred. Jounouchi hated Kaiba's guts, but was powerless against the child billionaire. Even if Jounouchi wanted to do something, he couldn't. Yuugi hated lying to his best friend, but Kaiba was an easy scapegoat and Yuugi wouldn't have to explain his night with the Pharaoh.

"Yes," Yuugi said, trying to muster up sadness. Jounouchi usually knew when Yuugi was lying, so he tried to be convincing. He looked away from Jounouchi, he felt dirty already. He hoped his aversion to eye contact would make the lie more convincing. "Kaiba-kun and I still don't get along..." Yuugi knew one of the best ways to keep a lie was to keep it simple.

"Kaiba, that dirty rotten rat! I'd-" Jounouchi was pissed. His fists where clenched in anger and shaking.

"Please, Jounouchi-kun, don't say anything!" Yuugi begged. "If Kaiba-kun finds out I've told you, he's going to come after Jii-chan again!" _There, seal the lie with a secret. Keep Jounouchi-kun from asking any more questions and doing anything about it. _

Jounouchi grunted in frustration.

"That bastard!" He punched a near-by locker, denting it. He walked away and returned with three sweatbands. "Here, these should cover the marks without Sensei asking questions..." Jounouchi's voice was flat. He felt powerless.

"Thank-you, Jounouchi-kun." He felt awful for lying to his friend. That lie would eat away at him all day, and he made more mistakes in soccer and in class thinking about it. He just couldn't tell Jounouchi the truth. It was too complicated and secret. Yuugi was positive his best friend would ridicule him for... Being with another man. Jounouchi was accepting and forgiving, but he was hard set into certain things. He was also convinced Jounouchi didn't get what he and Yami shared. Their souls bound as one, yet separate. Yuugi touched his lips again, he could still feel Yami's lips on his. He caught Jounouchi looking at him, and pulled his hand away. Jounouchi shot him a quizzical look, and Yuugi shook his head. Jounouchi turned away, still looking puzzled and cross.

The day ended, Jounouchi was still bitter and fuming at what he thought that Kaiba had done. To really go after Yuugi was completely unforgivable.

"Listen, Yuugi," Jounouchi said, pulling the shorter boy aside after the school chores. "I'm not going to let this Kaiba thing go..."

"Who's talking about me now?" Kaiba said from the doorway. Jounouchi often forgot Kaiba was in their class since he rarely showed up. He was busy running Kaiba Corp and hadn't even completed high school yet. He did show up to exams and at the end of the week to pick up his work. It was unusual for him to show up on a Monday, even if it was the end of the day. It was even more odd he was in a uniform. He leaned on the doorway, arms folded across his chest, staring down Jounouchi.

_Oh, this won't end well. _Yuugi thought, never in a million years did he think that his lie would come crashing down on him so quickly. Let alone with Jounouchi and Kaiba in the same room.

"Kaiba! I know what you did to Yuugi!" Jounouchi shouted, his hands gripping into fists.

Kaiba, the face of stone, was perplexed. "And just what did I do to him now? Give him nightmares? Yuugi and I haven't see each other in awhile."

"This!" Jounouchi said pulling Yuugi's sleeve up revealing the bruises on his wrists.

"No, Jounouchi-kun, stop it!" Yuugi said, trying to pull away.

Kaiba smirked at Yuugi's bruises (+10 dead puppies).

"As much as I'd like to admit that's my handiwork, Jounouchi, as I've already said, I haven't seen Yuugi since our last duel and that was nearly a month ago."

Jounouchi growled. "Then you had one of your henchmen do it! I know you rich types, too good to get your own hands dirty!"

Kaiba just shook his head and shrugged. "I really don't know what you're saying."

"Don't lie, you snake!" Jounouchi yelled.

"Stop it!" Yuugi said, before Kaiba could say anything. "I'm the one who lied!"

Jounouchi's whole expression changed. Kaiba even raised an eyebrow.

"And here I thought you didn't have the capacity to lie. Now that other Yuugi, I bet he could." Kaiba said self-satisfied.

Jounouchi stared at Yuugi. "You lied to me? Then who the hell did this to you, and why would you cover for them! Why tell me Kaiba did it?"

Yuugi fumbled with the Millennium Puzzle, looking away from Jounouchi's eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, Jounouchi-kun! I didn't think that Kaiba-kun would show up and..."

"Well, I did. Now, as impressed as I am to be the source of constant misery in your life, I really don't like being accused of a thing I didn't do, even if was against you. If you excuse me, I'll leave you two love birds to fight it over, I have homework to pick up..." Kaiba waved it off, tired all ready of this game and decided that homework was more important than friendship.

"Who did this to you, Yuugi!" Jounouchi said when Kaiba was out of earshot. "No more lies!" Jounouchi had cornered Yuugi.

"I-I don't want to talk about it!" He pushed past Jounouchi and made a run for it. "I'm really sorry, Jounouchi-kun!"

"Yuugi!" Jounouchi reached out to his friend, but didn't give chase. He was pissed at two things. Yuugi's lie and whoever had hurt him.


	5. Lots of Out of Character Sex for Charity

Yuugi opened the door to the game shop. It was odd not to be greeted by his grandpa, but the shop was empty. Upstairs in the apartment was dead silent and too quiet.

Yuugi flung himself on his bed and started crying. How could he lie to Jounouchi like that?

The weight on the bed shifted. He felt a hand on his shoulder. There was the Pharaoh again. He was dressed the same as yesterday, barefoot and solid.

"Don't touch me!" Yuugi shouted, swatting Yami's hand away and sitting up to face him. "This is all your fault!"

"I was not aware I made you lie to your friends." Yami answered plainly. "Come here, Aidori, I want to hold you."

"No!" Yuugi jumped off the bed, wanting to be away from Yami. "I hate you! How could I let you do... What you did to me last night!"

Yami stood up, towering over Yuugi. Yuugi felt smaller than he was. Yami's red eyes looked darker. Yami's hand shot out and grabbed Yuugi's dog collar. He lifted the boy off the ground and dragged him to eye level. His toes barely scrapped the ground. Yuugi gripped Yami's arm for balance.

"You begged for it, Yuugi." Yami forced his lips on Yuugi. The kiss was hard and almost painful. Yami broke away quickly and flung Yuugi on the bed again. He crawled over him, pinning down the boy's arms. Yuugi could feel Yami's pulsing manhood on the inside of his leg.

"Pharaoh, don't!" Yuugi begged. Tears rose to his eyes.

Yami struck him, and shackled him again.

"You need to be punished." Yami tore open Yuugi's shirt, ripping the buttons off in a careless manner. "I am your Pharaoh, you will obey me, Aidori." Yami traced his tongue up the middle of Yuugi's chest. He could hear Yuugi's heart racing. He kissed up Yuugi's neck, feeling the boy's heartbeat under his lips. He nipped at Yuugi's earlobe, causing the boy to whimper.

Yami's hands went lower, and he pulled Yuugi's pants and boxers off with the same careless, hasty fashion. He undid his own pants, not wasting time with any of his other clothing.

"Pharaoh, please... I'm sorry... Don't..." Yuugi begged.

"Be silent, Aidori," Yami rubbed his hands along Yuugi's inner thighs. This sent a shiver of pleasure through Yuugi's spine and nether regions. Before long, Yami had made Yuugi hard. Yami ran his tongue long the length of Yuugi's shaft, twirling his tongue into the tip. Yuugi groaned, feeling warm.

_It isn't fair_. The Pharaoh made Yuugi want him, even if he detested it.

Yami grabbed the undersides of Yuugi's legs, lifting him ever so slightly. Yuugi felt Yami's manhood touch his entrance. Yami wasn't going to prepare him!

"Don't! You'll break me!" Yuugi pleaded. "Pharaoh... Please..."

"I said be silent, Aidori." Yami rammed into him. Yuugi screamed in both pain and rapture. "This is your punishment." Yuugi bled as Yami thrust, tears escaping his eyes. It hurt more than last night. Yami was coming at him full force without remorse, it had to be done.

He grunted as he took over Yuugi's body. Yuugi's eyes where clamped shut, his mouth open with no energy to scream again. He was lost in the whirlpool of pleasure and pain. Yami filled him completely and each push filled him with same white hot pleasure.

Yami cried out as he reached his own utopia in Yuugi's small body. He looked down at Yuugi their bodies still locked. Yuugi's amethyst eyes brimmed with tears, sweat rolled down his forehead and most importantly, he was covered in his own cum. He had reached utopia with Yami.

Yami pulled apart from him and carried him to the bathroom. Yuugi's legs where weak from their love making. Yami placed him in the shower and turned on the hot water. He undressed himself the rest of the way, and held Yuugi in the large bathtub.

Yuugi was both shell shocked and in complete bliss. He was barely aware of the water hitting him, but could feel Yami nuzzling his neck.

"I would say, I feel bad about doing that to you, Aidori, but I think you enjoyed it."

"I-I..." Yuugi mumbled. "I'm sorry, Pharaoh, please forgive me... I don't hate you..." Yuugi wrapped his small arms around the Pharaoh's neck. This time, he was the first one to kiss Yami. Yami kissed back with passion.


	6. Trueness of it Will be Truly Truthful

Yuugi was cuddling in Yami's arms on the couch after their shower. They where watching a T.V. movie about Ra knows what, but it didn't matter. Yuugi felt safe in Yami's arms, and wasn't afraid to admit he loved him. Maybe being in love with Yami qualified him as gay, but what did it matter? Why should he be ashamed of it? He'd tell Jounouchi the truth tomorrow. Maybe he'd apologize to Kaiba... maybe not...

The screen door on the back door opened. This door led directly from the alley behind the store up the apartment. The Motuo's rarely used this door since it was easier for them to go up in through the game shop's front door. However, Jounouchi, Honda and Anzu had keys to this back door in case of emergencies.

"Who the name of Anubis would be coming here this late at night?" Yami grumbled.

"I dunno, Jii-chan isn't due home for a few more days..."

The lock clicked and the back door swung open to the living room. It was Jounouchi.

"Yuugi, I'm sorry that I came so late, but I saw your light on and- Bwah!" Jounouchi realized their where two Yuugis on the couch. No, not two. One was taller and older looking, tanned skin and red eyes. His arm was wrapped around Yuugi's shoulder, who seemed content to be nestled in the older man's grip.

_Yuugi's father? No,that's too casual a pose for father and son. Who the hell is that! _Jounouchi's brain worked overtime.

Yami stood up. "It is good to see you again, Jounouchi." He smiled. Jounouchi recognized that voice. It was Yami!

"Wait, how... But you where in the Millennium Puzzle!" He noticed there where two puzzles also, one around Yuugi and the other around Yami.

"In due time," Yami said, his voice stern. "I want to apologize on Yuugi's behalf. It is my fault that he felt the need to lie to you. Those bruises are from me. Yuugi likes it rough and I may have been harsher on his body than I intended." He cupped Yuugi's face for emphasis, thumbing the mark on his cheek.

"'Likes it rough...' Kaah!" Jounouchi's face burned red. Yami only smirked. "Are you saying... You... and Yuugi..."

"We have made love, yes." Yami stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Don't act like its causal!" Jounouchi shouted. "You're both men!"

"I am, certainly... Yuugi... Well we are both working on that..." He looked at Yuugi who flushed. "As for causal, it was common for both men and women to participate in love making with many partners, even of the same gender, back in Egypt. Sexual desire was a great pleasure, the rules where... Loose. Enjoy it often and the gods smiled."

"We're not in Egypt! This is JAPAN in the twenty-first century!" Jounouchi couldn't believe he was hearing this. "Yuugi, I always thought you where feminine, but this is too much!"

Yuugi's face reddened in a different way, he looked angry. Was his best friend rejecting him?

"What the Pharaoh and I do isn't really any of your concern, Jounouchi-kun... We just wanted you to know the truth."

"I will try to go easier on him if I makes you more comfortable, Jounouchi." Yami said, leaning on the arm of the couch.

"I... I..." Jounouchi couldn't think straight. "If that's what you two do... Fine! Just don't lie to me anymore, Yuugi... You should have just told me the truth..."

Yuugi stared at Jounouchi, relieved. His best friend had shone through. Jounouchi had been mildly accepting. "I'm really sorry. I just... I didn't want you to think lesser of me... For..." He looked at Yami who only smiled. Yami moved back over to Yuugi and wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulders. Yami moved his face close to Yuugi's ear and gave it a lick. Yuugi's face burned. "S-stop it! Not here!"

"That's way too much!" Jounouchi said. "Listen, Pharaoh, if you're going to... do that, do it when I'm not around!"

"Are you sure you do not want to join in, Jounouchi..." Yami purred.

"Seriously! One-track mind," Yuugi gasped.

"Nope, no, not ever!" Jounouchi said. "Girls only! You know Mai and me are a couple!"

Yami just laughed. "I know your mind, do not worry. I was only teasing."

Jounouchi wanted to just turn on his heel and get the hell out of there, but a question still continued to burn in his mind, and it had nothing to do with Yami and Yuugi's bedroom antics.

"I forgive you, Yuugi, and I'd really wish you'd trust me. Pharaoh, you need to hold back on Yuugi, he's fragile!" Jounouchi sighed. "That being said, I'm changing the subject. How the hell are you here, Pharaoh? The only time I've seen you is when Yuugi lets you, when there's a duel."

"You know, I've been wondering about that too, Pharaoh, but you haven't given me much time to ask it..." Yuugi piped up.

Yami's devilish grin spread over his face.

"I did say I would tell in due time, now is as good as ever..." He pulled Yuugi onto his lap. "Did you ever want something so badly, you would do anything for it? I found a portal. A hole in the fabric of time and reality. It took most of my spirit energy to pull through." Yami rested his head on Yuugi's shoulder. "Our souls are entwined. I could not think of anything but Yuugi as I forced myself to reach him. I wanted this, I wanted my own body. I had been holding back when I was Yuugi's body, but now I am my own again..." Yuugi went crimson. Grateful that Yami had been holding back when in his body.

_ But does that mean... The Pharaoh wanted... All the time!_

_Of course, I have been locked away for five-thousand years. But I knew that your body could not handle what I wanted..._Yami entered Yuugi's thoughts.

_Pharaoh! _Yuugi hissed at him. _Please don't tell me that you only chose me because... Because I was who you found first..._

_ No, Aidori. It was always you. _Yami pulled Yuugi closer. _True, my sexual desires took over at first, having my own body for the first time in literally ages, but it was always you. _

"Are you sayin'..." Jounouchi started to ask. "That you _love _Yuugi?"

Yami looked into Yuugi's amethyst eyes. Yuugi found Yami's crimson eyes hypnotic and intoxicating, he couldn't look away.

"Yes, I love him." Yami whispered. He placed his hand under Yuugi's chin, lifting his face to meet his and kissed him lovingly.


	7. Putting the 'S' back in S&M

Yuugi was quivering. A silken blindfold covered his eyes. The Pharaoh had bound him naked to a chair. The leather straps where binding and chafed every time Yuugi moved. He flexed his wrists and ankles against the binds, liking the cutting pain they created.

_Struggle all you want, my Aidori... _The Pharaoh whispered in his mind.

Yami had one hand wrapped around Yuugi's manhood, gripping it at the base. His other hand had three fingers deep into Yuugi's tight entrance. Yami's lips wrapped around the tip and slowly swallowed the rest. Yuugi moaned, the wetness of the Pharaoh's mouth was too much to bear. The friction from Yami's fingers made his toes curl and caused him to pull against the restraints again. His back began to arch as Yami moved quicker, the back of his throat hitting that one spot over and over again. Yami spread his fingers just slightly. Yuugi cried out again. His excitement spilling over into the Pharaoh's mouth.

"Aah... Pharaoh... Please..." Yuugi gasped. "Please..."

_Please, what, Aidori?_

"Pl-please give it to me..."

_Say it._

"Please, take me... Fuck me..."

In quick secession, Yami pulled out his fingers and released Yuugi's manhood from his mouth, cum still dripping from the tip. Yami ripped the leather binds from Yuugi and grabbed him roughly. He slammed Yuugi against the wall and took him standing. Yuugi's slender legs wrapped around Yami's waist, his arms around his neck, gripping the Pharaoh's multicolor mane. Yami held him with one hand at the waist and steadied the pair with other against the wall.

The Pharaoh was fierce and wild like a bucking stallion. Yuugi had long since come to terms with that, the Pharaoh would take him whenever and wherever he pleased. (Having once broken into Yuugi's school and taken him in the bathroom during lunch*) Yami could be gentle in bed, but the Pharaoh liked it fast and hard, he loved making Yuugi scream.

He kissed Yuugi, forcing him to taste himself. Their tongues dancing in each others mouths. Yami broke their kiss apart, biting Yuugi's lower lip, then leaving a trail of kisses down his neck. He bit at Yuugi's collarbone, one of Yuugi's favorite spots. The boy shrieked pleasurably.

"Ph-Pharaoh!" His short nails dug into Yami's scalp. Yuugi tightened around Yami. Yami grit his teeth, the melody of their love-making swelling to a crescendo. Yami slammed Yuugi one final time, loosing himself in the bliss.

Yami pulled off Yuugi's blindfold.

"Whore..." Yami mouthed teasingly as he released Yuugi. Yuugi slid down the wall, completely spent.

Yuugi stared up at the man he loved.

"Only for you," he said contently.

Downstairs, the bells on the front door jingled.

"Yuugi! Tadaima!" Yuugi's grandpa call out from downstairs. His footsteps up the stairs to the apartment could be heard.

Yuugi went pale.

"Hurry up and get dressed!" He hissed at the Pharaoh. "I-I don't want Jii-chan to find out like this!"

Yami shrugged, but dressed anyways. Yuugi fumbled with his own clothing and shoved the leather binds and blindfold under his bed.

"I'm coming in, I've got some new games to show you!" Yuugi's bedroom door opened.

He was shocked to see Yami and Yuugi sitting on the floor playing Duel Monsters together.

"W-what...?" He cried out.

"Yo!" The Pharaoh said, smiling.

Jii-chan collapsed on the floor.

* * *

><p>*What! An asterisk! IMPOSSIBLE! Wait, what am I saying, that's completely possible!<p>

I'll be adding that chapter/possible sidestory later on. Maybe tonight or tomorrow. Hee hee hee...

* * *

><p>Jii-chan: "Your room smells like sex. Have you had Anzu over while I was gone?"<p>

Yuugi: "N-no, not exactly. Jii-chan... Yami and I have..."

Yami: "Been fucking like rabbits. Your grandson is my sex toy!"

Yuugi: "Yami!"

Yami: "What?"

Yuugi: "That's not how I wanted to tell him either. -_-;;"

Jii-chan: "You kids these days and your gay sex."

My roommate and I agree that Yami would be as subtle with sexual relations with Yuugi as he is with his hair.


End file.
